


1. Lesson

by SuikoKitten



Series: 31 Snippets of Flik Being a Dad [1]
Category: Suikoden II
Genre: A little simple cuteness that I felt like sharing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuikoKitten/pseuds/SuikoKitten
Summary: Flik teaches Nanami how to shoot a bow.
Relationships: Flik & Nanami
Series: 31 Snippets of Flik Being a Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977436
Kudos: 3





	1. Lesson

“Line the arrow up with your target and pull the string back.” Flik adjusted Nanami’s stance. “Good. Make sure you draw the string back to your cheek. Anchor your hand against your cheek. And release.” 

The arrow flew and confidently missed its mark. Nanami grumbled irritably, but didn’t complain when Flik told her to try again. This time, she got closer to the mark. Flik encouraged her to give it another try. When she finally struck the target, Flik smiled as she cheered. 

“I did it!” 

“Yeah, you did.” Flik chuckled. “Want to keep trying?” 

“Yeah!” 

And so the morning progressed with Nanami shooting at, missing, and sometimes hitting the target on the practice grounds. Eventually, Nanami grew confident enough- and Flik grew confident that she wouldn’t accidentally shoot a passerby by accident- to shoot on her own. Flik began shooting at the target himself. Nanami, struck with a pang of competitiveness, tried to keep up. 

All-in-all, it was a nice little training session. Flik enjoyed it. Nanami was obviously having a blast and soon she would have a new skill to add to her battle repertoire. All in a good day’s work. 

“All right. That’s enough practice for today.” Flik was mildly amused by Nanami’s pout. “The archery targets will be here when you get back. There’s work to be done. You are still going with Riou, right?” 

“Of course I am!” Nanami sputtered. “Riou needs his big sister to protect him!” 

“Of course.” Flik humored her goodnaturedly. “But he is a big boy who can take care of himself if you ever need a break, Nanami. You know that, right?” 

Nanami grew quiet and Flik was torn. Did she need him to push on the subject or let it go? He waited for Nanami to give him some other sort of clue as to what to do. 

“Of course I know that!” Nanami declared, folding her arms across her chest. “I’m always ready to go! Riou needs me and I’m fine!” 

Flik nodded and Nanami steadfastly avoided meeting his eyes. She replaced the training bow on the weapons rack and returned the practice arrows to the bucket. Flik followed suit. 

“I’ll be around if you need me. I’m sure Nina will be able to help you find me if you have any trouble.” Flik couldn’t help but sigh. 

“Right. Maybe I can talk Riou into bringing Nina with us. To give you a break?” 

Flik blinked at her. Had he heard her correctly? What a kind thing to suggest! But it was not a sound tactical decision. It was an emotional decision and Riou would do it without a second thought about tactics or strategy. Emotions were dangerous. 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Flik answered. “She keeps me on my toes. Just be careful while you’re out there. Do you know who else Riou picked to go with him?” 

“Camus, Tai Ho, Eilie, and Kasumi. We’ll be back in a few days, I think. We’re not going far.” 

“Be careful.” 

“I’m always careful!” 

Viktor would be proud. 


End file.
